Seijuro Hiko
Summary Seijuro Hiko is the thirteenth successor to the sword art of Hiten Mitsurugi, he serves as Kenshin's mentor and surrogate father. While disguised as a potter, he assumed the pseudonym Ni'itsu Kakunoshin (新津 覚之進). He is the strongest fighter in the series, vastly superior to all other characters. Even though Hiko is 43 years old, he looks as if he were in his mid-to-late twenties, looking the same as when he first met Kenshin, showing no signs of aging or weakening despite being chronologically past his prime. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Seijuro Hiko XIII (real name), Niitsu Kakunoshiin (pseudonym) Origin: Rurouni Kenshin Gender: Male Age: 43 Classification: Sword Master, Hermit, Potter, Successor of Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chi Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Sword Master, Acrobatics, Air Manipulation (Create strong wind by swinging his sword) Attack Potency: City Block level+ (Comfortably stopped a strike from Fuji, who destroys buildings with one-hand strikes, was also the trainer to Himura Kenshin and taught him everything he knows about swordsmanship. Is also comparable if not superior to him) Speed: Subsonic+ with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Casually outpaced Kenshin while holding back) Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Can stop the swing of a giant who can cleave houses in half and leave craters in the ground) Striking Strength: City Block Class+ Durability: City Block level+ Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended human melee range Standard Equipment: His signature Shirasaya, and a cape that weighs 30 kilograms that's supposed to suppress his strength and to maintain his body's strength Intelligence: Genius. Seijuro possesses incredible insights, wisdom, and prescience. He was correctly able to prognosticate what would happen to Kenshin if he joined the revolution, was able to accurately identify Kenshin's mental dilemmas and weaknesses during their second training, and was able to both explain to his pupil what was wrong and help him overcome it. Also, during his encounter with Fuji, he correctly recognized Fuji's desperation at being so absurdly huge that people viewed him as a beast and not a warrior, and helped him overcome it by giving him a respectful fight he sought for. He is also an accomplished pottery artist. Weaknesses: Seijuro is an introverted, misanthropic, narcissistic, and somewhat lazy swordsman, who thought the world an unredeemable place, he avoided conflict between humans as much as possible. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *''Ryūshōsen'' (龍翔閃, Dragon Soar Flash) – A powerful upward slash. For additional power, one uses one's free arm to apply force to the back of the blade and utilizes a powerful upward leap. *[https://imgur.com/a/ZXTHHa0 Sōryūsen ● Ikazuchi] (双龍閃, Twin Dragon Flash - Thunder) - An alternate method of Sōryūsen where the sword is wielded while still inside the sheath. The first strike is made with the sheathed sword and, once it makes contact and occupies the opponent's sword, the sword is drawn using battōjutsu for a second strike. *''Kuzuryūsen'' (九頭龍閃, Nine-Head Dragon Flash) – Hiko Seijūrō XIII's signature move, a dashing attack that utilises Shinsoku (Godspeed) to near-simultaneously strike all nine vital spots on the foe's body from a standard sword stance. It is said to be nearly unavoidable and unblockable. Note: Not to be confused with the similarly-named character from Eyeshield 21. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Rurouni Kenshin Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Chi Users Category:Good Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Adults Category:Samurai Category:Antiheroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Geniuses Category:Teachers Category:Tier 8